You're Mine Now
by TeddyBear216
Summary: An all out war between the angels and demons break out after the angel princess, Konan is kidnapped. On the night of the attack on the demon's castle, Deidara wanders into the castle to find Konan. But accidentally stumbles upon the prince's chambers. He soon finds himself to be the prince's new 'pet! Rated MA. Pein/Konan side pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a response to a challenge posted in my forum, sorry if it's complete crap but I'll try to do it justice :) rated M for a reason. This will probably be about 3-5 chapters long, I haven't decided yet.**

**You're Mine Now: Chapter One**

It was an all out war between the demons and the angels. This war has been brewing over the past few years, it only took one push to get the opposing sides to snap. That push involved the kidnapping of the princess of all Angels, Konan. Konan was taken right from her bed in the middle of the night and taken into demonic territory. The officials were so angry that they made a declaration of war on the demons, and demanded that she'd be returned to them. They, of course, refused to return her, so the angels devised a plan to attack and rescue her.

Deidara split from a group of fighting angels, panting lightly. His mind was whirling; blood was spilt all over his clothes, splattered over his wings. He had a long gash on his stomach, a courtesy of a dog demon he just fought. It wasn't too deep and it had stopped bleeding already. He had other injuries, but not too deep either.

He couldn't believe that they had resorted to an all out war, over the kidnapping of one girl! Well, she was the princess of all angels, a true spiritual being indeed, but still! He surveyed the battle ground wearily, which so happened to be the courtyard of the demon's castle, demons and angels alike fell, blood spurted all over the battleground. It was nasty indeed. Deidara himself was sporting some wounds, but nothing too fatal. He slipped off and headed into the castle, unnoticed by the groups of shrieking and battling angels and demons. He'd been given the assignment to find and save Konan, even if it had to be on his own.

The castle was creepy, to put it in the simplest way. It was very dark, torches hung along the gray walls of said castle, there was barely enough light to see ahead of him. He had no idea where he was going, but he couldn't just leave. He had to find Konan. The sooner he found her the sooner he and the rest of his companions could retreat back to the angel realm.

He found a flight of stairs and creeped up them. Licking his lips in anticipation, he appeared at the top of them, to find himself in another creepy ass hallway. He kept his guard up as he headed down this hall, though everyone was probably out and fighting outside. He continued to walk until he found himself at yet another staircase, and another. He groaned and rubbed his forehead, how many stairs did this place have? Seriously! He walked down the hallway to find himself at a row of doors. Oh great. Maybe Konan was in one of these? But wouldn't they keep prisoners down in the dungeon or something? He wasn't sure. But it wouldn't hurt trying, right? His instructions were to search the castle up and down after all.

He went to the first door he saw and threw it open, taking a step inside. It looked to be an office of some sort, nothing interesting. He left and continued his search, the other rooms proving to be empty and uninteresting as well.

He got to the last door, which was located at the very end of the hall. Sucking in a deep breath, he grabbed the door handle. If this room was empty, then he'd have to head all the way down into the dungeons to see if Konan was there. He didn't see any other passages to go through anyways.

He let out a soft sigh and slowly pushed the door open, squinting his eyes when he saw that there was hardly any light inside. Though the room looked pretty much empty… It looked to be a bedroom of some sort, and pretty damn big at that. There was a large bed at the end of the room, near it was a bookshelf. There was a desk seated in the far corner of the room, the carpet was soft looking but black. Everything in the room was black. So depressing… Hardly artistic at all.

It was obvious that Konan wasn't here, so he decided to leave and head down into the dungeon. Just as he was about to turn around, the door behind him slammed. He gasped in shock and his heart leaped. And just as he turned around, he felt himself be thrown down onto the ground, "Gah?!"

A figure hovered over him, "I seem to have a trespasser on my hands," he mused. It was obvious that the man above him was a male, but Deidera still couldn't see his face since the room was so dark, the only light he had before was the one spilling in through the now closed door. Deidara gulped and crawled backwards away.

"R- return the princess to us!" he says boldly, trying to sound brave and confident, "She doesn't belong in this malicious realm of yours!"

A chuckle vibrated from the stranger's throat, "No can do."

Deidara growled in irritation, "You will not win this war! The good always wins and evil always loses! That's just the way it is, it's been like this for all of eternity! You will not rule our world or the other worlds to come."

The dark figure chuckled, "You keep believing that, little angel," it suddenly moved closer, making Deidara scoot back and his blue eyes widen a bit.

"St- stay away," the blond hissed, his blue eyes fierce.

"Or you'll do what?" he knelt down in front of him and leaned close to his face. Now, Deidara could clearly see him. He was admittedly handsome, his face was elegant looking, there were lines coming down from his nose and towards his cheeks. His eyes were a beautiful color of black. His hair was long, maybe all the way down to his hips, and pulled into a low pony tail. His smirk was sexy, but for some reason it only made Deidera angrier, "You've lost a lot of blood, and I haven't even been down to fight yet," he chuckled and his grin widened.

"Wh- what are you doing…" Deidara mumbled and scooted back, until his back hit the back of the males large bed.

"Now that you ventured into my room, and my castle, I can't let you leave," he gripped Deidara's wrists in a harsh hold, "Alive."

Deidara's gulped, could he take on a demon, injured and weak as he is? Probably not. He tried to think of a way to get out of this alive, nothing came up. But he wasn't going to give in so easily. He struggled in the males' hold, "L- Let me go!" he gasps, trying to get free.

The black haired demon smirked and grabbed his shoulders, pinning him against the front of the bed, "Not going to happen, little angel," he leaned down so that his mouth was at Deidara's ear, "You're mine now."

Deidara shuddered as he felt the male's breath ghost over his ear, and he tried to get away, turning his head away, "St- stop it! I don't belong to anyone!" he wriggled and tried to push at the males' shoulders, but he was stronger than him and easily kept him pinned.

"Sleep for now," The male murmured and opened his mouth slightly, showing sharp fangs. He leaned forward and sank his fangs into the blond's supple neck, tasting the iron of the blood as he began to suck, his hands keeping Deidara still.

Deidara's eyes widened in horror when he saw the fangs, _'V- vampire?!'_ he knew what the male was doing, and only struggled harder, "St- ahh!" Deidara cried out in pain when he felt fangs sink into his neck.

The vampire didn't take too much blood, only until Deidara passed out did he let go. He grinned ferally and pulled away, his fangs retracting from the male's supple neck. Yes, he'll keep this one as a personal pet of his. Angels' are so pure and innocent; it will be fun to corrupt this one. Is this one a virgin? No matter, he'll just have to change that when the time comes. He grinned just at the thought. He lifted the angel up and carried him to his bed; he laid him down under the covers and pulled them up over him.

He took this moment to really admire the angel's beauty. He looked almost like a girl, with that long blond hair of his and those blue eyes. His skin was soft and very tanned, just the vampire's type. He brushed blond bangs out the young angel's face so he could see him more clearly… Yes, he had a feeling he would be quite pleased with this one.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," he turned from the blond and to the door.

The door opened and in stepped one of the guards who were fighting below, "Itachi-sama," he stated and bowed a bit in respect, "The angels retreated for the today, we won this battle."

Itachi let out a soft sigh of relief, "How bad is it?"

His guard shrugged, "Not bad, but not good either… Few killed, plenty of injured. We have medics looking over the injured and others burying our fallen allies."

Itachi nods, "Good, thank you Hidan, and one more thing…" he looked back at the angel sleeping in his bed, "Send Karin up here, my new pet is injured and needs healing if he's going to be of any use."

Hidan looked at the angel sleeping in the bed and blinked his bedroomy eyes in confusion. So now Itachi's got a new pet, eh? And an angel too! Hidan nodded once he looked back at the prince, "Understood," he bowed again and backed out the room, closing the door behind him.

Itachi turned back to the angel and sat at the edge of his bed, now just watching Deidara sleep. Though his mind was whirling with plans of what he'll do to this perfect being once he wakes up.

**A/N: … I'm a bit hesitant to post this, I haven't written this type of story in a long while. I hope it's okay. Short, but it's only the beginning. Please R/R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You're Mine Now: Chapter Two**

Deidara slowly began to wake up. He had a pounding headache and his limbs were sore. He shifted on the black silk sheets a bit and opened his eyes only to be greeted by darkness. His wings had retracted back into his back while he was asleep. As he looked down at himself, he noticed that his shirt was missing, and that his wounds were wrapped in whit gauze. He blinked in confusion and rubbed hie eyelids.

Then, it hit him. The attack, the castle, princess Konan, that vampire! He sat up so fast that a flash of pain went through him, his head spinning from the blood loss, "Ow, un," he mumbled and laid back down, his blue eye fixated on the ceiling.

"Mm, I wouldn't move so much if I were you," a voice as smooth as honey said in the darkness of the room, "Those injuries are pretty bad, you won't be able to move for a few days."

Deidara froze, then anger bubbled up in his stomach as he remembered what the vampire jerk did to him. He grit his teeth, "You! You stupid vamp! Don't drink my blood without asking me permission first, un!" he hissed into the darkness, even though he couldn't see him, "That hurt like a bitch!" he touched the spot where the vamp drank from him. It surprisingly wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

Suddenly, a dark figure loomed over him. Deidara gasped in shock when he found himself pinned firmly down onto the mattress, looking up at the vampire, who was smirking. He was taken aback by his beauty, and had to shake himself out of it, "That's cute."

Deidara felt heat rise to his cheeks, "Wh- what is?"

"How you say 'un' after every sentence. It's very cute," Itachi leaned downwards more, his face hovering near Deidara's.

"H- hey! Get off me, un!" Deidara began to wriggle a bit, trying to pry himself from Itachi's hold. Though his injuries hurt, he ignored the pain, "I- I need to go back-"

"No, you don't," Itachi responded as he lowered his mouth to his pretty blonds neck, letting his teeth graze the skin there, easily keeping the weaker male pinned there, "Your little angel friends retreated and left without you."

Deidara's eyes widened, "Y- you're lying un," he whispered, his struggling ceasing for a moment as he looked up at the ceiling. His comrades wouldn't just ditch him like that, would they?

"What reason would I have to lie?" Itachi asked against Deidara's neck.

"To keep me here!" he hissed in response.

"Point, but it's the truth, whether you believe me or not," Itachi replied simply, his free hand started to wander. It was rubbing over the angel's chest, gently plucking his nipples. This cause the blond to cry out softly and blush darkly, "Forget them, you are mine now."

Deidara shuddered at that, the feeling of Itachi's warm breath on his enck and his cool hands touching him all over was almost too much, "Pl- please, st- stop it... I- I'm not your property, un!" he whimpered softly, beginning to struggle again, "G- get off!" he added, trying to twist around in the males arms to get away.

"You belong to me now, just accept it and give into me," Itachi hissed and licked the area where'd he'd bitten before. This caused electrical sparks to run up Deidara's spine, and he let out a small moan at the stimulation. Itachi smirked; his bite was not only marking Deidara as his, but also a sex stimulator for the younger boy.

The blond continued to try and struggle free as Itachi moved down, finding a nipple and suckling on it. Deidara whimpered in pleasure and arched his back unwillingly, his struggles growing weak. Though he didn't give up as he tried to pry his wrists free.

"Mm, this won't work if you keep struggling," Itachi grunted as he moved off his nipple, now hovering above him, "So I'll just have to make you want it."

"Want what? A- ah!" Deidara cried out loudly when Itachi suddenly slipped his hand down and squeezed his semi-hard cock through his thin pants. He's never been touched there before. The vampire was only rubbing him through his pants and it felt like pure heaven to the blond. He let his head fall back onto the pillow, his golden hair spilling over the black sheets and pillow.

Itachi chuckled as he watched the blond's face twist up in pleasure, "You're so sensitive," he purred and suddenly had a black sash in his hand. Deidara's eyes widened when he found his wrists being tied to the headboard above him. Escape impossible, "N- no!"

"Angels really are pure and innocent," he mused as he proceeded to rub Deidara through his pants, his other hand now free to twist and rub his nipples, "You're a virgin aren't you?"

"S- so what if I am?! Stop it and untie me, un!" he shrieked and shifted a bit, but he couldn't get away with his wrists tied together like this.

Itachi grinned even wider. He wanted to taint this little angel's innocence like a little kid wanted the most candy on Halloween. He massaged the boy for a few more moments before his hand lifted and grabbed the top of the angel's sweats. Deidara gasped and looked down at him with wide eyes, "Wh- what?"

Itachi grinned as he exposed the soft flesh to his hungry eyes, licking his lips as he stared at Deidara's erect cock. Deidara was beautiful, as expected. He licked his lips a bit at the pale, and slightly pink soft flesh that was exposed to him, just below a mess of blond curls, "Hm," he mused and poked the head gently with his index finger. Making Deidara squeak in pleasure and arch his back a bit, "You're this erect already, do I turn you on that much?"

"N- no!" Deidara whined as Itachi pumped his bare cock,m "A- ahh!" he threw his head back and moaned to the high heavens. It felt so damn good. He hated his body for liking this, but he did. He turned his head to the side and squirmed a bit as Itachi's movements slowed a bit.

Itachi chuckled as he lowered his head and gave the head of his cock a teasing lick. Deidara gasped and panted loudly as Itachi fully engulfed him in his mouth, his head bobbing swiftly over the males erect cock and his hands gripping the blond's pale supple hips.

Itachi's left hand moved to play with his balls as his right hand slid up and played with his nipples. He adored the moans that were coming from his little pet. Deidara was a panting and moaning mess and Itachi hardly even got started yet. He let his tongue flick out and brush over the males cock a few times as his hand continued to play with his balls. His black eyes stared up at Deidara's face, which was twisted up in pleasure. His mouth was hanging open and song like moans were spilling from his pink lips.

_'So sexy... I could listen to that forever,'_ Itachi thought to himself as he grinned around Deidara's cock, his mouth starting to move in an up and down motion again as he continued to suck him like he was the sweetest of candy.

Deidara was in heaven right now. His breath coming out in short pants as he stared up at the ceiling. This felt so good. Better than anything he's ever experienced in his whole life.

Itachi chuckled around the other's cock at his cute little moans. His hand still pumping him lightly, he teases, "You're so sensitive, I think you're going to come any moment now."

"Sh- shut up! A- ahh!" Deidara threw his head back as Itachi suddenly engulfed him again. Oh god… He felt something drawing near, but he didn't know what. It scared him, he didn't want this. This was his first time doing anything like this… And he didn't even know what _this_ was supposed to be…

A smirk formed on Itachi's lips around the pale cock he was sucking, his angel was going to come. He himself could feel the orgasm that was drawing near for the angel.

"A- ah!" Deidara cried out his loudest when suddenly a heavenly feeling washed over him. He released… Something right into the vampire's mouth, a whimper escaping his lips but that felt so damn good… He never had that feeling before… It was so amazing…

Itachi swallowed all of the angel's come and pulled off of him. He wasn't surprised by the quantity, hell, he probably just gave Deidara his first orgasm. The thought made Itachi admittedly happy.

"You came a lot," Itachi mused and crawled back up the males' slender body, "Was that your first orgasm? Did it feel good?"

Deidara felt heat rush to his cheeks, "Sh- shut up…" he mumbled, still in a bit of an orgasmic haze.

Itachi smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips against his in a soft kiss. The angels' eyes widened in surprise but he didn't fight him. He merely laid there and let the vampire kiss him deep until he finally broke the kiss, smiling down at the angel with that irritating smirk.

Itachi looked down at the out of breath blond and suddenly remembered something, "Oh, and I'm Itachi. I never told you my name, did I?" he grinned and leaned down, pressing his forehead to his, "Yours?" he prompted.

Deidara was beginning to come out his haze as he muttered, "I- I'm Deidara."

Itachi smiled when the angel told him his name, he was half expecting the angel to refuse him, "Well, now that introductions are out of the way…" he grabbed Deidara's leg and hefted it over his shoulder, leaning over his smooth, tanned body, "Let's continue, Dei-chan."

"Don't call me Dei-chan, un!" Deidara shouted and began to struggle again, even though his hands were still tied, "N- no more! Please stop!"

The door to Itachi's room suddenly flew open, "Would you two shut up!?" a new voice boomed at the doorway, the door slamming against the wall once it made contact, "God dammit! Who can sleep with all this damn moaning coming from here?!"

Itachi looked over his shoulder irritably, "Did we disturb your sleep, brother?"

Deidara could still barely see thanks to the darkness of the room, but since the door was wide open, light spilled in from the hallway and he could see a young male standing in the doorway. He looked just like Itachi. Same black eyes, same black hair, except styled up in the back in a duck butt like fashion, drop dead handsome. He was well built and fit, only wearing low riding pajama pants. Deidara also noticed that the males torso and shoulder were wrapped up in gauze. He must've been fighting as well. Under his eyes were bags, he must've been up for quite a while now. No wonder he was irritable.

The kid narrowed his eyes a bit, "Who the hell is that?" he asked, an eyebrow raised at Deidara.

Itachi begrudgingly got off the blond finally, "This is Deidara, Sasuke," he introduces the two, "Sasuke, Deidara is my new pet."

" 'P- Pet'?!" Deidara stuttered in indignation.

"Hush," Itachi shushed him with a playful wink, making Deidara blush and look away.

The one how known as Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his bare chest, "An angel?" he asked, sounding disgusted.

"Yes, an angel," Itachi chuckled at his baby brother.

Sasuke stared at Deidara for a moment longer, "Hn," he finally grunted and looked back at his older brother, "Keep it down, I had a long day and I'm very irritated."

Itachi opened his mouth to reply when a voice sounded from further back in the hallway, "Sasuke~! Come back to bed! I'm getting cold and lonely over here…"

Sasuke grinned, "Coming, Neji!" he called over his shoulder bfore looking back at Itachi, "Goodnight, nii-san. And goodnight, nii-san's new slut."

"I'M NOT A SLUT! Wh- whatever that is…" Deidara puffed out his cheeks in a pout and glared at the opposite wall, Sasuke leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Itachi chuckled, "That was my little brother," he says, as if it weren't obvious, "He's cute, isn't he?"

"Not really," Deidara grumbled and looked back at the dark haired Uchiha.

Itachi sighed and begrudgingly untied Deidara's wrists, "I had so many things planned to do you, but since we got a complaint, let's just go to sleep now. Those things can wait," he pressed a finger to Deidara's lips and gave him a wink. Deidara's heart leapt and fluttered a bit at the man's actions, but he nodded and mumbled, "Whatever."

Deidara rubbed his numb wrists as he rolled onto his side so that his back was facing the Uchiha. He curled up like a kitten and pulled the sheets up to his nose. He closed his blue eyes and ignored the Uchiha next to him; he just wanted to get some sleep.

He twitched when he suddenly felt arms around him, pulling him against a strong chest, "Oi, get off!" Deidara grunted, not opening his eyes.

"No," was Itachi's simple reply as he nuzzled the back of Deidara's neck and planted a kiss on the blond locks, "Goodnight, Dei-chan."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Yeah, yeah."


End file.
